In That Knightmare, Behind That Mask
by Emo Headphonez
Summary: LuluxSuza/Slgihty AU-ish, I suppose -- Once again, the pilot of the Lancelot had engaged battle with Zero. However, unlike the many times before, something seems to go...a little different. --Oneshot/Summary fail


* * *

A/N: Well, Envy wrote this. Hahaha...you can obviously tell this took place before Lelouch found out Suzaku is the pilot blah blah blah. Yeah...I switch POV's a fair amount in this.

Disclaimer: JEBUS. What the hell gave you the idea that I owned Code Geass? I don't.

Also, there are mentions of sex in here so...hahaha...?

* * *

"He's good, but good enough to take five on one? I'm not too sure." A small smile started to form on Zero's lips as he watched the battle unfold in front of him. Currently, he was sitting in a Sutherland. A simple and basic Knightmare frame but hell, it wasn't like he was doing any major fighting. Oh, no, he wasn't. The leader of the Black Knights was just currently observing the battle between his Black Knights and that damned white Knightmare.

Yawning, he ran a gloved hand through ebony coloured hair as he watched the five Knightmares fight that one Knightmare. Lelouch had to admit that whoever was piloting that white frame was doing a pretty good job.

It was only then that he noticed that his Black Knights had now "cornered" the Britannian, and that if the Knightmare took one step back…well…that'd be the end of it. Not that Lelouch minded, really. He wouldn't care if the Knightmare and pilot died in the fall into the ocean.

Wait…ocean?

Yes, they were practically near the ocean. North of the Tokyo settlement, Iwaki, to be precise. The fighting had started out in a forest near the city, and had somehow wound up on a cliff. Wonderful, wasn't it?

"Now hurry up…" The boy had now taken a strand of long black hair and was starting to twirl it. It was plain fully obvious that he was getting bored of observing this battle. When was that pilot just going to fall off the cliff and _die?_

* * *

Oh bloody hell. Green eyes narrowed as he fought the overwhelming desire to fall asleep. Large black rings were under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days. Which, to be honest, he hadn't. He had been too busy training with the Lancelot, school business and other Britannian duties to even consider sleep. Not to mention the intense amount of homework he had at this time. Why did the teachers seem to love giving out a ton of homework in the middle of the year?

It took him a few moments or so before he realized he was now being charged at by all five. At the same time. His white gloved hands fumbled around the control panel for another moment and unconsciously, his left hand pulled on the leaver in which made the Knightmare move. Emerald orbs widened as he felt the Lancelot take one step backward, and place its yellow foot onto the air.

Oh. Fucking. Hell.

He was screwed.

"Dammit, Zero!" He cursed, opening the cockpit of the Lancelot. Dammit, dammit, dammit! How the hell was he going to escape this!? The poor Knightmare was now clinging onto the edge of the cliff with one hand, and was dangling. A bead of sweat trickled down his face as he started to think, all while hanging there. Ugh, he could try and crawl up until he was on the head of his machine than jump onto the land. But then again, the Black Knights _were_ there.

As he was thinking, he felt the Lancelot move slightly and he realized that it was slowly starting to lose its grip. _Shit!_

Climbing out of the cockpit, he let out a small grunt of frustration. This was not going to be easy, but he had to try escaping the Lancelot. Even though a small part of him wanted to die, he still refused to die. Especially by the Black Knight hands…that would probably the worst way to die.

* * *

"Good…" The Geass wielder smiled, now flicking a chess piece (pawn) down with his fingers. Well, at least that annoying little pest was gone and he could probably succeed in his missions. No more white Knightmare pilot coming in and pissing him off. Stretching, he yawned and was about to issue a command to the Black Knights who were just standing there until he spotted something. Amethyst eyes narrowed, as he focused on a person that seemed to be…climbing on the Lancelot?

Dammit! He didn't die.

Wait…that person though…he looked familiar. So familiar, but Zero couldn't place a finger, so he continued watching the figure.

The person landed on the ground, and seemed to be panting heavily. It seemed like the effort of climbing out of the cockpit was massive, since he was bending over and attempting to catch his breath. This caused Lelouch to smirk, and he crossed his legs. Whatever, his black Knights would just take the pilot out, and then finally, it'd be all over.

However, they didn't seem to moving and were just standing there. This caused Lelouch to hiss slightly, and he contacted one of his own, "Why are you just standing there? Take him out _now._ Didn't I order you to take out the pilot of the white Knightmare?" His voice was full of annoyance that much was obvious.

"Yes, sir…but…isn't he…" The Black Knight he had contacted replied slowly and quietly. "…The one that you saved? Because he was the one that was accused of murdering Clovis. Do you really want to kill him…? Even though he is in the Britannian army."

"Of course I-" Lelouch cut himself off, before realizing what his pawn was talking about. The person he had saved earlier…The one who was going to be executed because of his antics. Suzaku Kururugi. But…no…that couldn't be him, could it? That brunette definitely couldn't be the one piloting, and always getting in his way. His hands clutched the control stick, as if he were going to move, but he didn't. The grip tightened, and he started to shake. No…no…even though he knew Suzaku was in the Britannian army, the Japanese male just couldn't be!

And if he really was…that meant he hated Zero. Lelouch Lamperogue. Lelouch vi Britannia.

Though he didn't yet know that Zero was those two people…but still…just the thought of being hated by Suzaku hurt him. Closing his eyes, he let out a small moan. Why the hell did this have to happen…?

"Zero?"

"Just…don't…disregard what I said…" The boy muttered, not too sure if what he had said got through to the others.

* * *

Now with his breath back, emerald hues glanced around and noticed that the Knightmares weren't moving. Wait, wouldn't they want to kill him now? The brunette frowned, and crossed his arms. It wasn't like he could just make a mad dash for it, no…that'd just be suicide. "Come on, you Black Knights! Aren't you going to finish off your enemy!?" He yelled, wondering if that'd provoke them.

As if on cue, one Black Knight opened the cockpit to his Knightmare and hopped out. He looked older that Suzaku by a couple years, making him twenty. He just smiled, wearing a black uniform that was the signature Black Knights outfit and a gun being pointed at Suzaku in one hand.

"Oh, look. I thought you weren't going to do anything." Eyes glinted as the boy turned to the Black Knight. Oh, what a plan was brewing in his head right now. "Well, come on. Aren't you going to shoot and kill me? After all, didn't Zero order you to do this?" The Kururugi walked closer to the man who had now stopped moving.

"Well, he did something but…it was fairly hard to hear him. He sounded so distant, even though he's really right there." The man's eyes fell on the Sutherland, and Suzaku just grinned. Haha, what an idiot this Black Knight was. "But anyways, I suppose I should kill you now. Don't want Zero to get angry with me~!" His fingers tightened on the gun, a sure sign he was about to shoot soon.

_And what if it doesn't work? What if you really do wind up dying?_ A small voice inside of his head hissed.

Attempting to ignore it, he just smiled. "Come on. Shoot and see if you can actually kill me."

_Bang._

_Drip, drip._

Crimson dripped onto the ground, and green eyes widened as he watched blood trickle down the fabric of his clothes. The scent of blood was all around him, and he felt gloved fingers gripping his shoulders tightly. Wait…who was holding him? It took him a moment before he realized he was staring at Zero's mask.

Did he completely miss what had just happened? The last thing he remembered was saying 'Shoot and see if you can actually kill me'. He did not remember Zero in front of him and…bleeding. Did he, the leader of the Black Knights, well known-terrorist, just jump in front of the bullet? To save him, a Britannian solider who was Japanese…? It seemed so.

"Hehe…Suzaku…" He heard Zero's voice crack slightly, which caused him to blink green eyes. "I can't have you dying on me yet…" That was when the grip on his shoulders relaxed, and he fell Zero's body go limp against him.

* * *

A gloved hand instinctively shot up to his face, wondering if the mask was still on. He felt the cold, hard object, and Lelouch let out a small sigh of relief. Well, at least he was alive, and no one knew that was actually Lelouch Lamperogue. Actually, not true. One could've removed his helmet, figured out who he was, then put the helmet back on. And all while he was out.

As he was pondering this, he realized that he had no idea where the hell he was, or what he was lying on. Moving slightly, he let out a small groan of pain. There was an intense throbbing pain in his shoulder, and he placed a hand on his shoulder only to feel slightly wet bandages.

Ah, that's right…at the last moment, he had leapt between Kururugi and the bullet and took the shot right to the shoulder. Which was also where the scratch marks that had been made by…a certain someone last night. Damn, he really shouldn't do that anymore. Getting shot was not what his body was made for.

"Ah, you're awake."

A voice startled him, and he looked at the door that a brunette has just come through. Suzaku smiled softly, holding a tray of food with one hand and closed the door with the other.

"Feeling any better?" Setting the tray on the drawer next to the couch Zero was lying on, he then looked at the damp bandages closely. "It looks like it re-opened…dammit…" He whispered softly, causing Lelouch to blink. Where was he? Why was Suzaku being so nice to him all of the sudden? Did he know that Zero was actually his best friend?

"You're going to have to take off your clothes."

The seventeen year old blinked rapidly, even though Suzaku couldn't see it. Also, he could swear his face was glowing beat red. "W-What!?" Totally out of character, and he growled inwardly. Lelouch cleared his throat and shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot do that. The wound may be re-opened, but I'm not going to strip in front of you. After all, you _are_ my enemy." Enemy. Heh…how sad.

"And does an enemy jump in front of another enemy to stop a bullet to save the latter?" Suzaku grinned, before shaking his head. "I suppose you don't have to take your clothes off. It would just be easier for me to bandage that bullet wound, though." Lelouch grunted something, but obviously the pilot didn't hear.

As he went to retrieve some bandages (well, that was what the Geass user was thinking) from the drawer that had the tray on it, Suzaku suddenly asked, "Why'd you do that, anyways?"

It took him a few moments before he knew what his friend was asking. "I didn't exactly order you to die. Well, I actually did at the beginning of the battle but I then told them to disregard that certain order, but I suppose they didn't listen. Suppose I'll have to punish them…" He sighed the last part, and placed one hand on his shoulder softly. Dammit, it hurt and he could feel the blood slowly seeping through the bandage.

"Mmmmmmmmm…" Was the only response from Suzaku, and he held up some bandages, scissors and some gauze. Wonderful. Lelouch had a feeling he was going to do. Cut the fabric, dab the blood with gauze than cover up the wound once again. "Also…" He paused, now leaning over Zero with scissors that were being held to the shoulder. "Haha, never mind." The teenager was about to growl something as the scissors started to tear the fabric of his Zero outfit.

This was going to forever to sew back up when he had the time. After all, he couldn't just have a whole in his outfit and go around commanding an army with a ripped outfit. That would just be _grotesque_.

"Sorry if this hurts." Suzaku muttered lowly, taking off the soaked bandages and Lelouch nearly let out a gag. How he hated the smell of blood, despite the fact that he created a fair amount of bloodshed. "You alright?" The pilot blinked, now staring at the mask with an intense look.

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Biting his lip, he closed his eyes and tried not to throw up due to the smell. "I'm fine." He hissed quietly. Suzaku didn't say anything, and started to wipe the flowing blood up with the gauze.

Everything was going smooth until Suzaku suddenly asked, "Who made those scratch marks?" _Dammit! _Really, Lelouch didn't want to say anything about it for that might cause problems. "They look something I would've-"

"A cat made them." He replied quickly, cutting the green eyed Japanese male quickly. A cat? Yeah, it was the only thing he could think of. "Yeah. Just keep tending." He grumbled, and once again, closed his eyes.

"Whatever you say." Lelouch could just imagine a small frown on his friends face, probably because there was one. "Hehe…that reminds me…" The sudden laugh caught him by surprise, which caused him to open amethyst eyes. "Why are you keeping yourself a secret from me, Lelouch?"

What. The. Hell. Did. Suzaku. Just. Say!? How could he of known? Suzaku must've taken his helmet off while he was out, and that's how he figured out who Zero was. Or did he just recognize the colour of his skin with the scratch marks on them? This was bad, to say the least. He did not want his friend to ever find out that he was Zero, Japanese terrorist extraordinaire. "What are you talking about?" He asked, only to have a laugh in response.

With a snip of the bandages, Suzaku yawned and placed the materials on the drawer top. "I know it's you, Lelouch. Take off the helmet already."

Shit.

He could just Geass his friend, but no…that would probably be worse than taking his helmet off. Shaking his head, he attempted to laugh softly. "I have no idea what you are talking about, boy. You're imagining things." A small eye twitch.

"Am I, now? Those marks…_I _made them last night. Don't you remember? The change room…yes. It was pretty hot, really." He brushed a lock of brown hair out of his face. "Made me want to relive it with you again." There really was no way from him to deny that he was Lelouch now. Wonderful. Just bloody wonderful. "Also, you're the same weight and height as Lelouch. Not to mention you made a small noise when the soaked bandage was taken off. And Lelouch _hates_ the smell of blood. Don't you think…" He leaned in, so his nose was touching the mask. "…it's time to give up this little charade?"

Lelouch winced, and cursed how Suzaku was so observant all of the sudden. Damn him. "I…suppose…" He grunted reluctantly, and pulled away from Suzaku so he could take his helmet off. With a fairly slow movement (probably making the Kururugi annoyed), he took his helmet off. Ebony hair, pale face that seemed even paler than normal and amethyst eyes. "There. Happy now, Suzaku?" He grunted, moving his arm only to let out a small grunt.

"Not entirely." Suzaku stood up, and looked down on his friend. "Why are you doing this, Lelouch? Why can't you just do what I'm doing instead of going for the full frontal attack? You'll never change anything if you do what you're doing. The only way to change something is if you do it from the inside." His tone went from slightly playful to serious. "Please stop this, Lelouch. I don't want you to kill anymore than you already have."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He just watched Suzaku turn around, and listened. "I don't want you to die out there. A..And even thought the Lancelot-" Ah, so that was the name of the Knightmare Suzaku piloted. "-Fell into the ocean, don't think I'm out yet. We'll meet once again on the battlefield and who knows? I…might…have to kill you." His voice was quiet, so it took the wounded teenager a while to get what the brunette said.

All of the sudden, he turned around and took the non-wounded arm in one of his tanned hands, and Suzaku pulled Lelouch up and into his arms. "I don't want to be the one to kill you. Hell, I don't even want you to die." Purple eyes blinked once as he stared into green eyes that seemed to be on the verge of tears. "I love you, Lelouch." The next thing Zero knew it, he had soft lips on his own.

Hmmm, he still tasted nice, Lelouch noted.

The two stood there in each other's arms for who knows how long, but really, did it matter? Eventually, Lelouch had to be the one to break up the kiss. "I can't. I'm sorry, Suzaku." There was a small hint of regret in his voice as he spoke, and he shook his head. "I just don't believe that changing it from the inside will work."

"But…"

"Even knowing that I'm Zero, and I'll continue being Zero, do you still love me?" He asked, now holding his helmet in his hand.

Suzaku let out a sigh. "Of course I do, you idiot."

"And you do know we may wind up killing one another, right?"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Lelouch turned around, a grin now on his face. At seeing the grin, Suzaku just tilted his head and blinked. "Sometimes you are, Suzaku." A small laugh, and he walked past the brunette, wincing. "Even though we don't want to, we might have to. Hehe, war is such a horrible thing." Without waiting a response, he placed the helmet back on, opened the door and walked out.

"Yes, it is. War is…horrible…"**

* * *

**

A/N: Bipolar-ness ftw? ;; I usually torture Suzaku in things I write, so I was like "Hey, I should get Lelouch to be shot!" :D I'm so nice. My kindness outstands me. Hehe.

So...R&R this...thing? ;_;


End file.
